Agent Liberty (Supergirl)
Benjamin "Ben" Lockwood, also known as Agent Liberty, is one of the two main antagonists of the fourth season of Supergirl (alongside ''Lex Luthor). He is the leader of the '''Children of Liberty', a vastly growing anti-alien extremist organization bent on sabotaging the Alien Amnesty Act and getting rid of every alien in America. He was portrayed by who previously portrayed Davis Bloome/Doomsday in Smallville and he plays Darth Sidious in various Star Wars media Biography Ben was a history professor at National City University], living with his wife Lydia], his son George, and his father Peter. He had helped his father out at his steel factory for some time, even negotiating with Lena Luthor for help with the factory. He founded the Children of Liberty, mostly comprising of the remnants of Project Cadmus. He employed Mercy and Otis Graves to steal an EMP from an alien scientist. His father is the main reason he started the anti-alien movement. At dinner with his family, the news showed Supergirl trying to snap the city out of Myriad, but Peter didn't approve of Supergirl and the Alien Amnesty Act, hating so much of aliens that he wouldn't accept material from them. Ben tried to convince him otherwise, but his father wouldn't have it. However, after their argument, a fight at the Nth Metal Factory across the street included a fight between Peter's workers and two aliens at the factory, one of whom ended up accidentally shooting Ben in the chest. Supergirl arrived at the scene to break up the situation and Agent Alex Danvers helped deal with Ben's wounds. Later, Ben had bad luck when Lena denied any help for his father. Ben was finally arrested and exposed as the Agent of Liberty. After he was arrested, the people are against Supergirl and CatCo media in "Bunker Hill". In the second half of the fourth season, President Baker is anti-alien and also a supporter of Ben Lockwood. He found a loophole to grant his pardon. The President appointed him Director of Alien Affairs. So he and the rest of the children of liberty gets to finish repealing the Alien Amnesty Act. In All About Eve, the Alien Amnesty Act was officially repealed. He is unaware that he and the Children of Liberty are all patsy's aka pawns of Lex Luthor. In the end of Lex Luthor's tyranny, Lex Luthor is dead and President Baker is impeached. The Alien Amnesty Act is reinstated and Ben is back in prison and his son is now an alien supporter. Ben was not only trapped in his own father's hate and in the end he end up back in jail, but his misguided anti-alien crusade lead to his son hating him thus becoming estranged from him. Victims *Fiona *Otis Graves Trivia *He is the first male main antagonist in Supergirl as the previous main antagonists (Astra, Lillian, Rhea, Reign, and Selena) were all female. Though Non arguably became the main antagonist of Season 1 after Astra's death. **He is also the second main antagonist introduced in Supergirl to be a human, after Lillian Luthor. *Unlike the previous antagonists of the series, he has complete support from the people of National City, with his support growing in number faster since his incarceration. *He is similar to The Flash main antagonist Cicada, as both characters lost a family member and harbor hatred of metahumans and aliens which leads to them becoming villains. **however, unlike Cicada, Agent Liberty has support from many citizens of his city and country. *He was considered the main antagonist in season 4 of Supergirl, but in the House Of L, he was revealed to be the unwitting "patsy" of the real big bad, Lex Luthor. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Extremists Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mastermind Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Category:Cowards Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil